Don't Look Any Further
by SilenceX
Summary: S/M, D/R. This takes place 6 years after the series ends, and is about what happens when Donnie Pfaster turns out not to be dead. For all you people who thought he was one of the best episoded created. warning, author may show addiction to Skinner. RR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I not be owning dis tv show

The door bell rang. Carrie Pfaster moaned, turning over on the couch, and pushed herself up, loping out of the room. She answered the door stifiling a yawn with the back of her hand. "Hello?" She drawled easily.

"Hello, sweetie. Is your mother home?" A tall man with bright eyes wearing a tacky green 'Jahovah-is-here' shirt was gazing down at Carrie with a toothy smile plastered across his face.

"I don't got a mother." Carrie said bluntly, her voice remainign emotionless. Her hands found her hips as she glared up at the man chalengingly.

"Oh… I uh-" The man stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "Is your father home, then?" He asked tentativley.

"No." The man looked half relieved that Carrie had a living father, half confused about what to do next.

"Can I leave him a message?"

"No. But you can get one. Don't look any further." Carrie said sadistically, slamming the door. The man was dead before he hit the ground, blood seeping through his shirt in strange patterns. Carrie glanced out the small glass window next to the front door, and without any flicker of emotion at all, reached or a phone and dialed three numbers, whispering. "Glory, amen."

A.N. sorry its so short but im writing a ton today so ther will be more. RR!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own naught, and my dog is barking in his sleep. On that note, read on!

Monica Reyes sighed. The first Friday of April was always cleaning dya in the FBI, and probably the worst day to come into the office. She looked over at her partner, John Doggett and smiled. His desk was also stacked high with folders and files to alphabatize. Doggett nodded form over the file he was reading and rose his eyebrows. He was exaughsted to. It had been 8 years. 8 long years, since Agents Doggett and Reyes had come to work on the XFiles, and since then they had filed more unsolved cases then there could possibly be a solution to. It was a miracle in itself that Monica and John had stayed togethor so long.

"Monica, come check out this phsyco." Doggett said, holding up the case file he had been reading. Monica stood and manouvered herself around her desk, walking over to Doggett with a smile. They had made a routine of pointing out all sorts of sickos and freaks during cleaning days.

"Donnie Pfaster?" Monica read allowed with a frown, her eyebrows creased. "Imprissoned for life with no chance of parol, due to the assaults and murders of 5 women." Monica looked at Doggett in confusion. She had seen disturbing cases like this in her past job as a stanic ritual expert. She even knew for a fact that there were cases such as this one in the acerage crime-solving unit. What was special about this guy?

"You didn't finish reading. Pfaster removed the womens hair, fingernails and eyes, then removing there fingers and storing them in his fridge for midnight snacks. He abducted Agent Scully. Then when she and Agent Mulder were reassigned to the case, he attacked her once more, in her own home." Monica shivered against her will. This man would creep anyone out, but she had expeirienced near-death from real disturbing cases working on both satanic killings and the XFiles.

"Yeah, he's a real charmer." She said, trying to pass off her moment of weakness. "Im still not seeing the XFile, though." She looked back down at the file, scanning it for anything strange. "Wait…" She frowned in concentration. "He had a partner… Reverend Orison. Mulder wrote that Reverend had a massive brain tumor that was caused by a self-induced drill hole into his scalp, causing 5 times the blood pressure our brain is used to. Mulder wrote that Orison could induce trances or change reality in some way, using hand and feet movements and hypnotic phrases. And here, Agent Mulder described Pfaster as evil himself? That's a heavy burden, being the devil." Doggett smiled and Reyes continued reading from the field reports. " Orison helped Pfatser escape from prison, reopening his case, and Pfaster killed him. Scully was the only girl who got away, so Pfaster went after her. She killed him, three shots. Self defense, Mulder wrote."

Monica shivered again. She hadnt held a truly disturbing case such as this one in a long time, most satanic cases she had ran into were disproven in the end, and sent downstairs to the basement. Donald Pfaster was evil alright, but not in any way Mulder described in his field report.

"Mulder?" Agent Reyes heard the name and looked up, thinking she had imagined it. But as she looked where Agent Doggett was facing, she gasped, her mouth gaping.

"M-Mulder!" She and John raced over to where Fox Mulder stood in the basement rooms doorway, amazed. Mulder was panting heavily, and was drenched in sweat.

"What are you-" Doggett started, Mulder was wanted dead bu half the people in the FBI, but Mulder inturupted him.

"Skinner gelped me in. I need an old case file." Mulder said shortly, covering the room quickly, wrentching open a drawer and rifling through the files fevorishly.

"Which file is it? And wheres Scully?" Monica asked, pacing over to where Mulder stood. He looked up at her with pain-filled eyes.

"Shes been abducted. Scully… Dana's been abducted." Mulder stuttered off for a minute, and a new voice spoke from the doorway.

"We had thought the man who abducted Scully was dead. We where, obviously, wrong." Assisstant Director Walter Skinner said, closing the door behind him. Mulder twitched suroptisiously, apparently disclaiming Skinners remark. He kept tearing throught he files, his back on the group. "This doesn't leave this room." Skinner said seriously.

"Skinner?" Monica asked, clutching Doggetts shoulder, her knuckles white.

"Whos the name, Skinner? What case file?" Doggette asked, repeating Monicas silent question for the room to hear.

"Donnie Pfaster." Skinner said after looking around, making sure no one else was in the room. Mulder flinched.

"Y-yeah. Over here." Doggett walked over to his desk, were Donald Pfasters case file lay open, Monicas hand sliding down his arm to curl in his fingers. "Here." Doggett reached out to hand the file to Skinner, but Mulder intercepted it hurridley, reading fevorishly. "Whats this about, Mulder?" Doggett asked, returning to Monica. He kept a firm grip on her hand, her face was torn and distraught, Doggetts surprised, slightly disbeliving.

"Donnie Pfaster is alive." Skinner answered when it was clear Mulder was not listening. "Hes got Scully again. Shes still the only one whos ever gotten away." Mulder rumaged in his dark jeans pocket, finally producing a folded blue sticky note. He unfolded it and showed it to Doggett and Reyes.

"What does it mean? Don't look any furhter?" Monica asked, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"When Agent Scully and I were assigned to Donne Pfasters case for the second time," Mulder explained, "Scully heard this song about 5 times fro the first time since highschool. When Reverend Orison escaped from his hospital room, this was written on a note besde his bed. It saved her life, in the end."

"The title of an old eightys song is all you have as a lead?" Doggett sounded exasperated, but Monica didn't seem as easily convinced against Mulders acusations as her partner.

"Where did you find this?" She asked, pointing at the sticky note still resting in Mulders hand.

"After I went looking for Scully and couldn't find her, I started checking aorund the house to see if she had packed up and left." Mulders eyes were dully red, as though he had given up the concept of crying. "I found this," Mulder held up the note "stuck to her shampoo bottle on the bathrrom counter."

"This guy collected womens hair?" Monica asked, and her stomach lurched. She and Scully had met every other Saturday to do whatever crossed ther minds, a friendship had been binded that both had refused to let go of when Mulder and Scully were forced ot leave the bureau. No one should deal with this mess, especially not three times.

"If this sicko has Scully somewhere, why did you need to come here to get that file? If you had called us we would have been ther in a second." Doggetts voice was so firm and strong that any retaliation Mulder might have been about to say about not wanting Doggett and Reyes to get involved was lost.

"Orison, Mulder?" Skinner asked, drawing attenttion back to the file in his hands. "He could do some hypnosis thing with words or movements. Mulder thinks Pfaster might have been taught how to do it to. We has thought, when Orison was killed, that the case would be over, but then Pfaster went after Scully again."

"But she killed him!" Doggett cried, releasing Monicas hand and running it thorugh his thinning hair. "She shot him! THREE TIMES!"

"She missed." Mulder said hesitantly, and all eyes were on him. "Scully shot once and just missed his shoulder, hitting the wall behind him. The next shot hit the overhead light, and the third shot his neck and shoulder blde, rendering him unconcious. He bled so much, and Scully was in such a strange way… I didn't think she would be able to handle the information. I just let her…"

"Believe the lie?" Monica said angrily.

"Do you have any other leads?" Doggett asked hurridly.

"Just one." Mulder said, and turned the creased sticky note so Monica, John and Skinner could she what was printed on the back. In a messy, ball-pointed scrawl was written:

_47 Mateo Hill Road,_

_Queenville Australia,_

_78243._

"Australia?" Monica asked tentativly, slancing at the digital clock sitting on her partners desk. 6:06 p.m. She blinked, and just for a minute she saw 6:66. In a flash, it was gone.

Impossible.

A.N. TADDAAAAA1!!!!!! Me pride and joy, it's the longest ice ever ritten. Tehhe. RR!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: Lord popzao claims nothing, and neither does your mother!

Mulder was just about to drop off to sleep when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He startled, rumaged for a minute and finally found the humming black device. Phones were getting smaller and smaller, he thought, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Weve both been in a state of mind, too cool to be careless, looking for the right thing." A female whispered into the receiver. Mulder thought hard. He had heard the words before, but he couldn't see why.

"What? Who is this?" Mulder said back into his phone, his voice rising. He heard a click from the other end of the reciever, and hung up, looking at it in confusion.

"Mulder?" Agent Reyes asked Mulder from where she sat next to him. "Who was that?" Mulder looked over at Skinner who was sitting next to Mulder, and then over to Doggett, who was sitting next to Monica. Both were sleeping.

"Wrong number, I guess." He mumbled, and she looked back down to her book, 'The Stand' by Steven King, uncut as it was originally written. Mulder half-smiled, still trying to think of where he had heard the words before, and reached for his in-flight head phones._What you need is a lover… someone you can count on. Oh girl, don't-_

Mulder wrentched the headphones off and sighed. Of all the sickos he had ever dealt with while assigned to the XFiles, Pfaster was the last he would have let come back. The absolute last. A curvy young flight-attendant in a short blue dress and cap walked by Mulders isle and he stopped her. "Excuse me ma'am, when are we due to land?"

"In about 5 minutes, actually. Well begin our descent shortly. She smiled flirtily and winked. He looked away, his heart tearing in two for Dana. Could she still be alive? She had to be. If he knew Scully at all, she had to be alive.

Scully

I need to get out of here, Dana Scully thought, her eyes tracing her surroundings. She was in a brightly lit bedroom, handcuffed on a bed around the pole. She was gagged, and her feet were, although mercifully **not** tied togethor, injured. One knee was bent sicklyand was throbbing, and the others toes and ankle were heavily bandaged. Scully had woken up to this situation not but 30 minutes ago, and the dull but bearable ache in her stomach told her she had not been without food for very long. What was slightly less bearable was a slowly growing trembling and twisting in her chest and legs, though she tried not to think of what that may mean. She wished she had food, though.

As if on cue, a door opened. Scully flinched away from the sound, fearing her kidnapper, but instead she saw a young girl. Little more than 10, the girl looked down at Scully and knelt down on the bed beside her, laying a plate of scrambled eggs on Scullys lap. She took a key out of the pocket of her scuffed jeans and uncuffed Scully, who hurridly tooke the gag out her mouth and wiped her lips. "Who are you?" Scully asked, looking at the girl. "He didn't abduct you, to?" Scully felt sick by that idea. The girl shook her head, smiling.

"No. Im Carrie. Carrie Pfaster." Scully breathed in deaply, closing her eyes.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want out to." The girl said quietly. Scullys eyes flashed back open. "I hate my father. I shouldn't be alive. My dad kidnapped my mom and got her pregnant with **me**, then killed her the second I was born. Hes planning to do that to you two, so Im gonna help you get out. You just have to take me with you." Scully was on the verge of tears, but snatched a bite of eggs and tried to comfort Carrie.

"I can't conceive children." Carries eyes widdened, but just as the hope had entered her face it left.

"Then hell kill you. If he dosnt know yet we can probably get away with it for about 3 months, but were gonna have to think of something to do. I know all about you, Mrs. Scully. He read your files aloud to me. He thinks Ill learn his illusions one day and use them the way he does, but he doesn't know that I already got his powers. He aint that special, and I wont use my powers like he does. I wont!" Her voice became so firey, but she kept it so tamed, the hate in her eyes remaining subdued.

"So how do you think were going to get out?" Scully asked. So far Carrie hadnt proved anything to Scully but her hate for Donnie Pfaster. Carrie thought for a long time, and finally answered tentativley.

"I don't know. I could, Daddy dosnt live **with** me, he just stays upstairs." Scully understood this to mean that Pfaster owned an old fashioned house were two people left on different floors. "But, you don't know were you are, so how would we get back to your place? You could live all the way in America for all I know!" Scully opened her mouth to say that she did, in fact, live in America, and to ask just were she was, but Carrie kept talking. "Daddy would find out that were gone before we got far enough away, and hed find us! You probably don't know Australian, either, which will make it even harder to get around once we leave. Ill have to talk, and not many people will listen to a 10 year old. Then hed kill us both."

"Australia?" Scully repeated, agast. Carrie nodded. She opened her mouth to say something more, but before she could get any words out, there came a steady thumping from downstairs. Someone was coming downstairs .

"Quick!" Carrie hissed, gagging Scully again and handcuffing her around the bedpost again. She stuffed the key back in her pocket, grabbed the empty plate from Scullys lap and dashed out of the room.

"Caaaaaaarie?" Scullys heart began to pound at the sound of Donnie Pfasters voice, so close once more, and curled er knees up to her chest desperatley. "Carrie, what are you doing with that plate?"

"I was just finishing breakfast, Daddy. Do you want anything?" Carrie answered the monster with such a lazily drawling and unfamiliar voice, Scully was almost sure it wasn't the same person speaking.

"No, thank you. Im going to go mow the lawn now. Please make your bed before I get in, because Ill be going to work in half an hour and I want your room clean when I leave." The conversation was so seemingly normal, it was sickening. Scully heard a few steps, the slam of a door, and Carrie was back in the room.

"Mrs. Scully? Are you alright? Your all… pale and stuff." Scully shrugged as Carrie unlocked her hands and pulled the gag back out of her mouth.

"Im fine. Just… weres my gun?" Scully asked, searching her waist frantically, looking for her gun shutter.

"Daddy took it. Im not sure were he put it." Scullys face fell. "B-but I can look for it with you!" Carrie added hurridley. "You should probably stretch your legs anyway. You fought pretty bad against Daddy." Scully felt sick again. She was beginning to suspect what had happened to her, presumably in this very room, or on the floor of her apartment, and she felt sick to her stomach. She was beginning to get very annoyed at Carrie.

"Carrie, why do you always call Pfaster 'Daddy'?" Carrie paused before opening the door to the bedroom, looking back at Scully, half-crazed. She almost looked as insane as her father.

"I have to." Her voice was low and slightly menacing. "Hes my Daddy! I LOVE HIM!!" She screamed, tears streeming from her eyes. Scully tried to stand up, looking concerned, but blood rushed to her head and her stomach reeled. She was violently sick on the carpet, and as she began to cough, blood spilled from her mouth. She curled herself into a ball on the floor and cried, blood still streeming from her mouth and nose. She weeped and weeped, trying to control herself but succeeded only in rocking back and forth on the hardwood floor. Carrie raced over to where Scully lay and hugged her, rocking back and forth with her as thoughScully were a baby who couldn't fall asleep.

"Carrie?" Scully whispered after a long while. Carrie looked up at Scully, and Scully was silent for a while. Finally she spoke once more. "W-what did he d-do to m-m-me?" Scully stuttered.

"I don't know."

A.N. WOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!! CHAPPIE TWOOOooooooOWOOWoOoOoOWOoWooOo! RR RR RR RR RR R r … yah you get the point. Welll…. Hope you LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIkey! Bwahahahahahaahahahaha! Oh….. ANNNNNNND!;

DUNDUNDUNDUN…

Whoever comments FIRST telling me Agent Doggetts birthday gets a sneak preview about Scullys condition!!!!

BAM!

Popozao OUT-


End file.
